Minatsuki Takami
Minatsuki Takami, the Hummingbird, is the younger sister of Yō Takami, and a Deadman previously secluded in G Ward. Appearance Minatsuki is a regular, 17-year old girl with brown hair that was kept in two braided ponytails over her shoulders, but was later cut off in that penalty game. Once she was out of DW, she grew her hair and it is now in a small braid. She has brown eyes and a tongue piercing. She usually wears a yellow dress that reaches her knees. In her Carnival Corpse, she wore a light pink pantsuit with a longer purple dress over it. She also wore white, fingerless gloves. Also, she has handcuffs that are sometimes connected by a chain, but sometimes the chain appears to be severed. During her fight with Ganta she used them to block Ganta's attacks. Personality When Ganta encounters her for the first time, she appears as an extremely shy and gentle girl who stands at odds with the place she is held in. This was also seemingly confirmed by her love for flowers. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that she projects to make those around her feel secure, and to mask her true nature; that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that she becomes sexually aroused by witnessing others suffering. Minatsuki also appears to be a gifted actor, as she was able to convince Ganta that she was a kind individual during their first meeting, and even managed to switch back to her ruse when her brother Yo interrupted her battle with the Woodpecker. Despite having several flowers decorating her room, the primroses remind her of the day her mother abandoned her during the earthquake, while turning around to save the flowers she was tending at the time. Seeing this planted a seed of anger in the young Minatsuki, turning her into a compulsive liar, and possibly acting as the foundation for her jaded views and overall hatred of the world around her. After losing her match to Ganta during the Carnival Corpse, she manages to form an estranged bond with her brother, and calms down considerably upon realizing that he genuinely cares for her well-being. During her punishment game, Minatsuki openly expresses fear at the idea of losing another piece of her body, angrily noting to herself that it isn't like her to react like that. Despite her grudging acceptance of those around her, she still lashes out from time to time. She seems to be particularly annoyed when people se her in a state of undress, as shown when she almost attacked Ganta for walking in on her while her body was partially exposed. History While an ordinary girl, she became a warped liar (and gained her Branch of Sin powers) after her mother abandoned her during the Great Tokyo Earthquake. She lived alone with her father and brother from then onwards. Because of her twisted personality, she manipulated Yō to think that his father was physically abusing her, often resulting in her brother beating up his father in retaliation. One day, she faked a sexual assault and Yō attacked his father once again. For reasons unknown however, Minatsuki used her powers and killed her father. Not knowing of Minatsuki's abilities, Yō held himself responsible, nevertheless she was sent to DW not long afterwards, and because of her powers, she was confined in G Ward. Plot Deadman arc Minatsuki is first seen when she, Hitara, Masu and Chaplin went to meet Ganta. She still appears as a shy and vulnerable girl. She accompanies the group to go see the Penalty Game for Senji Kiyomasa, in which he had his right eye torn out. During these images, she kept her smile and acted like nothing important was going on. The next day, she was assaulted by Masu, who wanted to eat her flowers. Ganta comes out of his room and offers Masu his breakfast in exchange for the flowers. He takes Minatsuki back in her room, where Ganta sees her collection of flowers. She later shows him the scars on her back, claiming that they were the result of abuse from her father. Ganta accidentally sees her chest, but she hastily apologizes before covering up her exposed body. Minatsuki claims that she does not wish to use her powers to harm others, earning a sense of sympathy from her visitor. Ganta asked her to escape with him, but during the attempt, they were caught by the guards, who seemed amused by the idea of the next match. She then told Ganta that they were paired up to battle each other in the Carnival Corpse. When the Carnival Corpse first began, Ganta was reluctant to fight her, a notion she initially appeared to reciprocate. Minatsuki's behavior shifted once she tore out her earrings, revealing her Branch of Sin to him. Using the thin stream of blood extending from her ears, she used her Whip Wing attack to lash out at her opponent, shouting obscenities and playing mind games with him. Upon realizing the truth about his adversary, Ganta became enraged and attempted to attack, but Yō appeared in the arena disguised as a security guard and berated Ganta for attacking a girl while revealing Minatsuki to be his younger sister. Although the prison guards attempted to remove him, the promoter allowed him to enter the arena, claiming that it would be good for the viewers to see a little bit of humanity. Minatsuki played innocent and apologized for her brutality, pretending that she regretted everything that had happened while taking cheapt shots at Ganta with her whips. Realizing that his sister was not as innocent as she claimed, Yō confronted her about the death of their father, and claimed not to care about her powers, but Minatsuki responded by using her brother as a shield from Ganta's attack's. During this time she curses about her mother, revealing that she had been abandoned during the earthquake years ago, partially explaining her warped views and intense rage. Yō claimed he didn't know about this, only to be repeatedly attacked by his sister's whips. Ganta stands up for Yō, but Minatsuki reveals that her brother was only using him and insanely declares that everybody lies. Realizing the ineffectiveness of his attacks, Ganta managed to defeat her using the ricochet from his shots to hit her, and finishes her off with a head-butt. After the Carnival Corpse, Minatsuki was taken to the medical care, where Yō and Ganta stood by her bed discussing the recent events. Hagire and Wretched Egg's fight creates a tremor, causing the whole room to shake violently. Minatsuki's bed rolled over to a class closet, causing it to collapse while posing the risk of Minatsuki being crushed. She started having a flashback of the previous earthquake, when her mother abandoned her, but Yō jumps in the way and stops the closet, protecting his sister while taking the full force of the blow. Yō asked Ganta to help him and Minatsuki asks if he's alright. Her brother assures her that it is nothing, but Minatsuki sees his injuries and insults him for lying. Yō rationalizes that he protected her because he's her brother, prompting her to pull the glass shards from his wounds. They start to clean up the room, with Ganta excusing himself shortly after. Yō laters asks her if she needs help taking a shower in her injured state, but Minatsuki angrily throws him out of her room, accusing him of having a sister complex as she boots him through the door. While waiting for her penalty game to begin, Ganta walks in on her in state of undress, prompting her to threaten him with death. He quickly apologizes before telling her that he wants to stop her from losing more organs, but Minatsuki shrugs him off claiming that she already lost a piece of her stomach and one of her kidneys. While he seems horrified by the concept, she simply mentions that her brother had a similar reaction and supposedly went off to remedy the problem. Ganta mentions that Yō wants to buy her freedom with Cast Points, but she grumbes how he's only getting her hopes up for nothing. During her punishment after the match, Minatsuki feels a sense of fear towards losing a body part, quickly noting that's it's not like her. She seems relieved when the slot machine indicates she will only lose some hair, and quietly complains that the decency expressed towards her by Ganta and her brother was to blame for her change in behavior. Scar Chain arc After Ganta joins the resistance movement, Scar Chain, Minatsuki is seen nursing her brother back to health after he was attacked by Azuma Genkaku of the Undertakers. Yō wonders out loud where Ganta is, but his sister chastises him for worrying about the Woodpecker when she had just spent the entire night taking care of him. After Scar Chain's first breakout attempt fails, the Takami siblings meet Ganta wandering the halls. Yō warns him not to fight Genkaku, but the group is interrupted by Senji, who tells the others that he is actively training Ganta to kill the Undertakers before getting angry at Minatsuki for wearing semi-revealing clothing. She accompanies them back to Senji's room and learns that Ganta is trying to learn how to shoot his blood faster than the speed of sound. The Woodpecker complains that he's having trouble, but Minatsuki suggests he visualize his blood as water to make it easier to concentrate, before squeezing a juice-box in his face as a demonstration. Forgeries arc Following the mass escape of Deadmen, the Takami siblings check up on Ganta on his room. Seeing that Shiro wants to cheer him up, Minatsuki tells her to use insults to make him feel better, only further confusing the albino girl. Chaplin Sukegawa agrees to help out as well and takes Minatsuki and Shiro the kitchen so they can prepare a meal for Ganta, although the results prove inedible even to Masu. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Minatsuki possesses a Branch of Sin. This allows her to freely control her blood. To forcedly bring her blood out, she rips out one of her earrings, causing her ears to bleed. Whip Wing.png|Whip Wing Whip Wing Peacock Peak's Union.png|Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union Branch of Sin: Whip Wing (ウイツプ・ウイング, Uippu Uingu): Her Branch of Sin, which takes the form of long strands of whips which extend from her hair, can deliver immensely quick blows or restrain her opponent. It forms from blood coming out of her earrings and due to this, it blends in with her hair. : Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union: A joint attack with Chaplin Sukegawa. Her whip gains the attributes of Sukegawa's brambles, having her whip larger and with spikes. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Uzume Sumeragi in one hit. This attack is also dubbed by Chaplin as the Love Whip. Trivia *In chapter 32 her info card said Mocking Bird instead of Hummingbird. *Before her penalty game after her match with Ganta, she reveals she had part of her stomach and kidney removed. However her body does not reveal any signs of surgery in the manga. In the anime, her body has a scar left by stitches just about where the left kidney would be. *Her Branch of Sin is similar to the power Senri Shiki from Vampire Knight possesses. *She has said in the anime that she has lost bost her stomach and liver in the ''Too Bad for the Loser ''gameshow even though those are both vital organs. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen